Everything works out
by TheWeirdEmoGurl
Summary: RATED M FOR CONTENT NOT FOR CHILDREN. YOUVE BEEN WARNED.  This is a NarutoxHinata fanfic. Dont like that pairing, then dont read this.


Naruto ran through an alley, sceaming his head off. His face was as red as a lobster.

"RAMEN! KAKASHI I WANT RAMEN! SAKURA AND SASUKE AREN'T HERE ANYWAYS!" He screamed. Sakura and Sasuke where no where to be found. So Naruto thought it'd be okay for a ramen wind ran through his yellow, spiked hair as he ran. Everything seemed to blur around him as he ran. He suddenly stopped in front of a ramen stand. The person behind it was already preparing a bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen.  
>"Ramen, please?" Naruto said. The person sat the bowl in front of him and he happily ate it with his chopsticks.<br>"NARUTO-SAN. GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE." Kakashi yelled at Naruto. His voice was filled with anger and annoyance.  
>"B-BUT! My ramen!" Naruto yelled back. Kakashi was furious. His face red with anger and his eye showed just how annoyed he was. For once, Kakashi actually wanted to TEACH. He does want to, but can be abit lazy sometimes. Or so thats how Naruto thought of it.<br>"Naruto" Kakashi said, starting to cool down abit.

"I need you and Hinata to go find Sakura. Shes more then likley with Sasuke." He gestured to a girl with long blue, purplish hair that went down to about the middle of her back.

"Wha-?" Naruto said, with a rather confused look. Kakashi sighed deeply and closed his eye. Probably both eyes but you cannot see his other one, so yeah.

"Naruto. and. Hinata. Go. Find. Sasuke. and. Sakura. Okay?" Kakashi said slowley to Naruto.

"Im not dumb, I know what you want me to do. But you actually wanna teach!" Naruto said with a very suprised tone in his voice. He knew Kakashi just wanted them out of his hair, but Hinata and him had been dating for a atleast 5 monthes. He had basicly gave up on Sakura when he found out her and Sasuke where together a few monthes before Hinata and him started dating. Hinata giggled at what Naruto said and Kakashi gave her a annoyed glare.

"Yes..Maybe you two could split up and hopefully find the two quicker." Kakashi muttered" In fact, keep together so it takes you longer.. Now go." Kakashi said.

He pulled his book out and sat down on a stool at the ramen stand.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-I will look in the dorms, y-you can look through t-the forest..O-Okay?" Hinata said quietly. She tilted her head up abit to see if he would nod or shake his head. He shook his head.

"We should stay together. So you don't get lost or hurt." he said sternly. Hinata nodded.

"O-Okay.." Hinata stuttered. She was still abit shy around Naruto. But only when other people where around. When they where by themselfs she was talkative, funny, she'd give him pecks on the cheek if he was sweet and she didnt stutter as much, but she never did any of it in front of his friends. They began walking up a narrow dirt road. When they where out of sight, Hinata gently grabbed Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled and her cheeks where tinted pink.

"Where should we look for Sakura and Sasuke..?" She asked.

"They are probably at their dorm, goin at it like rabbits" Naruto said, chuckling. Hinata smiled.  
>"Heh, probably." she giggled. Naruto could see the top of the dorm building over a hill.<p>

"C'mon, maybe if we find them quickly, we can sit at home for abit and watch" Naruto flinched at his own words. "a chick flick.." Naruto knew Hinata loved it when he watched chick flicks with her. She smiled widley.

"Ohh! Really Naruto-kun?" She said excitdly.

"Yeah, baby" He said with a smile. She turned deep red and giggled.

"Naruto..?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Uhm..oh..nothing..Look theres the dorm lets go!" she said quickly to change the subject.

He gave her a confused look. She began to run towards the dorm, her hair flowing behind her. Naruto followed her and when they got to the dorm they both stopped. Naruto listened for a moan or thump. Silence. 'Maybe they AREN'T fucking for once!' Naruto thought. He mentally snickered. Hinata slowley opened the door and slowley walked upstairs to Sakura and Sasuke's dorm room door. Naruto followed her. Hinata reached for the doorknob, but Naruto grabbed her wrist and mouthed the words 'Hold on and be quiet.' Hinata nodded and watched Naruto as he put his ear to the door. He listened. There was no silence anymore. He heard 'Mhmph.' 'A-Ah! S-Sasuke! N-No! O-Oh g-go-osh! O-O-Ohh!' and Sasuke say 'S-Stop moving! I-Im about t-to c-cum! A-A-AHHH!' Naruto's eyes widened.  
>'O-O-OH S-SASUKE!' Hinata covered her mouth and turned deep red. Naruto was already deep red. Hinata mouthed 'Lets go..We found them' Naruto nodded this time. They tiptoed to their dorm room and walked in. Naruto ploped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Hinata sat besides him and smiled.<p>

"You said you'd watch a chick flick with me." She said. Naruto nodded. Naruto wanted to watch a scary, action, maybe rated R movie.

"Why don't we start that one movie we stopped the other day?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Sure! I wanna finish it." Hinata said. She settled her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and put an arm around her neck. His hand gently rested on her breast.

"Are you sure you only wanna watch a movie...?" Naruto said slowley. He grinned. Hinata looked at Naruto's hand, then at him. Her face turned red.

"W-What do you m-mean?" She said quietly.

"I mean, we have been going out for a while now..Maybe we can go..all the way.." Naruto was becoming embaressed. He was sort of nervous, concidering they where both virgins.

"B-But what i-if I get p-pregnant..?" She asked. Her voice was shaky.

"Then we can have a baby and it'll be perfect..We could have a family if you wanted.." Naruto said. He kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly.

"Okay...We can go all the way.." She said. "But, promise when the baby is born you won't leave.."

"Of course, babe.." Naruto replied.

He gently kissed her forehead. Hinata nodded. Naruto looked at her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. They where warm, and soft. She kissed him back without any hesitation. She wanted this to be perfect since it was her first time. Naruto stripped his orange jump suit off, then slowley stripped Hinata, savoring every beautiful part of her body. Her cheeks where deep red. He hovered over her, completley naked and he gently kissed her neck. Their chests pushed together, and Hinata let out a soft moan. Naruto began to suck on her skin, and nibble at it. One of his hands found its way to her chest, and gently began massaging her breast. Her pink nipple became hard. He pulled away from her neck and went to her chest. Where he began to suck on one nipple and play with the other.

"O-Ohh..N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata moaned. Hearing Hinata moan his name made him harder. It was begining to hurt. Naruto parted her legs more, and kneeled between them. Hinata's eyes widened and she actually blushed harder. He parted her lips and licked between them. Hinata's eyes closed as her shyness and embarassment went away. Naruto gently sucked on her clit. Her moans became louder. Hinata began to push her hips forward against his tongue. It felt warm and so good to Hinata. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Hinata came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked away all of her sweet juices. She moaned loudly. It felt good to release the cum. Naruto looked at her and gently pushed one finger into her, then two. She moaned, begging for more. He scissored his fingers to help stretch her out. Then he added one more finger. Hinata was tight, and only able to hold three fingers. Naruto slowley thrusted his fingers into her. Hinata tipped her head back.

"Mmm...F-Faster, N-Naruto.." She moaned. Naruto began to thrust in fast. Her moans increased greatly. He quickly pulled his fingers out, and replaced them with himself. Naruto thrusted into Hinata quickly, pounding into her hard and fast. He began to grunt and Hinata screamed his name over and over with every thrust. Her walls tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. Naruto came inside of her, and Hinata came again only seconds after him. Naruto pulled out and basicly collapsed onto Hinata. They panted harshly.  
>"I-I love you, Naruto.." Hinata murmured, before falling asleep. Naruto closed his eyes and whispered back<p>

"I love you too.." and fell asleep.

~~~ Time skip!~~~ Hinata DID end up pregnant. They had a beautiful baby girl, who resembled more of her mother then her father. She had somewhat spiky hair, inherited from her father, and bluish, purple hair from her mother. She was shy like her mother, and loved ramen like her father. Hinata and Naruto got married. Sasuke and Sakura had a fall out when Sasuke leaft. She felt nothing but hate for him. Sakura ALSO got pregnant. But this isn't about her. Hinata and Naruto live a happy life in the village, with their daughter.


End file.
